Magneto vs Mewtwo
Magneto vs Mewtwo Season 4 Episode 13 (Marvel vs Nintendo) Writer: ZombieSlayer23 Description 2 telekinesis characters fight it out. Will Magneto completely destroy Mewtwo using his metal powers, or will Mewtwo wipe Magneto out of reality? The answer is determined right now! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight KACHUNK! The boulder was lifted by the great and powerful Magneto, and without hesitation, Magneto slammed it into Wolverine, blasting the hero backwards. Wolverine was covered in blood and sweat, while Magneto looked like no one had touched him. Magneto then crushed the boulder in pieces, and was about to fill Wolverine with boulder pieces before a mysterious figure sent an light looking ball at Magneto. Magneto simply hit the energy ball with a boulder, the ball disappearing in sight. Magneto looked at the figure, noticing it was Mewtwo. Mewtwo: A lack of disturbance has sent me here.... You are not welcome to kill him.... Magneto simply frowned. Magneto: You think you an stop me? Mewtwo: You don't know what I am capable of... Magneto turned his frown to a grin. Magneto: Prove it then.... ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! Fight (Cue:Infinity, 0:08-1:02) Magneto and Mewtwo simply shared blows on one another, causing smoke to from around them. You could hear yells and something being hit, but you couldn't see thanks to the smoke. Suddenly, the smoke disappeared and it showed Mewtwo being pinned to the ground by a boulder thanks to Magneto. Mewtwo quietly charged a energy ball as Magneto slowly advanced to the Pokemon. Once ready, Mewtwo fired the ball at the boulder, the boulder breaking in half and Mewtwo now free. Mewtwo landed a kick into Magneto, following up with a uppercut with his powers. Magneto was sweating. Mewtwo was getting closer and closer to the villain. Magneto had his hands behind his back, but little did the Pokemon know that Magneto was forcing a boulder closer and closer behind Mewtwo.... Mewtwo reached Magneto, unsure what to think of the villain turning himself in. Magneto seemed to be looking at something behind Mewtwo... Mewtwo twirled around before getting pounded by the boulder, and being forced into a tree with the boulder. Blood sprayed and stained the tree as Magneto grinned. Magneto was suddenly blasted forward. The villain quickly turned around, facing Mega Mewtwo Y. The Pokemon had simply teleported before the boulder and Mewtwo slammed into the tree, and made fake blood appear on the tree. Mega Mewtwo Y: Let me show you something.... (Cue: The Lost Saga, (10:28-11:41) The new and improved Mewtwo teleported behind Magneto and began pounding him with his fists. Before long, Mewtwo grabbed a hold of Magneto and teleported on a cliff. Magneto landed a uppercut punch on Mewtwo, knocking the Pokemon into the air. Magneto flew up into the air as well, and it began an epic fist fight between the 2. The 2 let out grins and shrieks as blood started to spray onto the screen. Before long, the 2 collapsed onto the ground and stayed their for a long time. (Cue: Silence....) The 2 were sweating. Mega Mewtwo Y was now just Mewtwo. Both had blood appearing on themselves. Slowly, the 2 picked themselves up, slowly advancing to one another. Magneto started to use the rest of his power to force a boulder nearby at Mewtwo, and Mewtwo used the remaining of his power to charge a energy ball. Before long, they threw their powers at one another, each of their one hitting their opponent. They collapsed to the ground. DOUBLE K.O-''' The 2 picked themselves up faster this time, ready to make their final stand. (Cue: The Nomad's Crown, 5:36-6:03) The 2 flew at one another, and landed difficult and painful blows on one another. Mewtwo teleported behind Magneto before the villain could land another blow on the Pokemon, which gave Mewtwo the chance to grab Magneto's head. He slammed the head into the ground, charging up a energy ball as well. Before long, the energy ball was ready, but before hitting Magneto's head with it a boulder slammed into Mewtwo, forcing the Pokemon to collapse into some rubble. (Cue: Silence...) Magneto knew that where Mewtwo was at was where Magneto's strength was. Magneto started to coil wires inside Mewtwo, and you could here a shriek from the mouth of Mewtwo. Magneto: ''And know you know my powers.... Good bye....'' Before Magneto forced the wires into Mewtwo's heart, the Pokemon started to pull them out with all of his might. Mewtwo started to use his powers to flow to his hand, which made his grip even stronger. Eventually, the wires were completely pulled out of Mewtwo, giving the Pokemon an opportunity. Magneto was too stunned to move. Mewtwo simply lifted Magneto into the air with one hand, charging an energy ball with the other hand. Before long, Mewtwo's energy powers were ready, and Mewtwo knocked the energy into Magneto, finishing the villain off. '''K.O Magneto's corpse started to decay, as Mewtwo walked off. Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To... Mewtwo!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel Comics' themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music